


Tickles

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes to feather-light kisses tickling his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

Stiles wakes to feather-light kisses tickling his stomach.

He grins, hands automatically sliding into silky hair, even as his body twists to get away from the tickling sensation. He feels rather than hears Braeden’s soft laugh as she traces the constellation of moles on his ribs, warm breath caressing his bare skin and making him shiver.

“Stop,” he protests weakly. “You know I’m ticklish.”

She pulls back, lifting her head with a smile, and he sighs, grinning back – until she suddenly digs wicked fingers under his ribs, making him laugh and squirm. His knee collides with something warm and solid and Boyd grunts from next to him, wriggling further under the blanket.

“Sorry, Boyd.”

His boyfriend just grunts again, followed by a snore a second later. Stiles and Braeden share a smirk before she starts peppering hot, open mouthed kisses down his taut stomach, nosing at the waistband to his boxers. His throat clicks dryly as he swallows, languid arousal warming him. 

“I wonder how much you’ll squirm if I tickled your feet,” she murmurs.

Stiles groans. “ _Brae_.”

Her lips curve into a smirk against his skin, thumbs hooking under the waistband of his boxers, just stroking teasingly. She always loves teasing them and it drives Stiles crazy. He presses his head back against the pillow, fingers twitching slightly against the sheets as she drags a fingernail through the line of hair low on his stomach, relishing the way he tenses and relaxes under the touch.

“I wonder just how ticklish you are here,” Braeden runs her fingertips lightly over Stiles’ inner thighs, then presses behind a knee, and he can’t help his laugh as he bucks up. 

“Braeden, seriously -.”

The lump next to him moves. “Oh my _god_ , Stilinski, _I_ ’ll suck you off it’ll make you both shut up and let me sleep.”

Stiles looks over at where he can just barely see the top of Boyd’s head poking beneath the blanket, then down at his tented boxers contemplatively. “Deal.”

There’s a pause, then a muffled, “ _Fuck it_ ,” and the sheets are tossed back as Boyd surges up. Stiles laughs at his enthusiasm as Boyd and Braeden meet in a kiss that’s soft and sweet even as Boyd tugs at Stiles’ boxers impatiently.

Smiling, he settles back, warm and content. He loves mornings with his partners.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
